Thomas & Friends: Toby's Autumn Tale
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: When Henrietta is coach napped by a greedy coach collector and two evil diesels Thomas and Toby the Tram Engine must go over to the Mainland and bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

it was a golden autumn on the island of sodor. leaves had fallen onto the tracks. the trees were all covered in gold, red and orange and the engines of the north western railway were hard at work. the engines were also very excited. the harvest festival was coming and everyone was preparing. percy was taking trucks of big prized pumpkins. edward was taking trucks of fresh fruit and vegetables. emily was busy delivering trucks of brightly colored flowers. molly and neville were going back and forth down the line taking the tents and tables to the grounds. hank the american engine was busy taking cows too market and hiro was taking the stalls and workmen. everyone was very busy. toby the tram engine was feeling very cheerful as he puffed along the line. henrietta noticed this.

'your very happy today toby' said Henrietta.

'yes i am Henrietta today the fat controller has asked me to take an inspector around the railway today' said toby.

'oh my that does sound nice' said Henrietta.

'yes it is Henrietta so we must make ourselves like good for the inspector' said toby.

'of course dear toby' said Henrietta.

just then thomas went past with Annie and clarabel.

'good morning toby you look happy today' said thomas.

'yes i am thomas it's my lucky day today' said toby.

'don't lose your side plates then' teased thomas.

toby chuckled. he knew thomas was only joking. and he continued his way. soon toby arrived at knapford station to collect the inspector. but the inspector wasn't on the platform.

'bless my bell where is the inspector is he running late' said toby.

'i don't know toby he must be here somewhere' said Henrietta.

just then james puffed in with his coaches.

'i'm sorry to tell you this toby but the railway inspector left with Gordon' said james.

'he left with Gordon but why?' said toby.

'apparently he stated that you were taking too long so when Gordon arrived with the express he went on him instead i'm very sorry i had to tell you this i really am' said james.

and he puffed away. toby was very upset.

'oh toby i'm so sorry' said Henrietta.

'nevermind Henrietta let's just go back to arlesdale end okay' said toby.

'toby are you alright' said Henrietta.

'i'm fine okay' said toby.

and he set off. just then thomas arrived.

'hello toby cinders and ashes what's up' said thomas.

toby didn't answer he just puffed right past.

'what was that about' said Annie.

'toby looked very upset about something' said clarabel.

'you know what you two i think Gordon has had something to do with this' said thomas.

toby sadly puffed along the mainline.

'toby your not upset are you' said Henrietta.

'i'm alright Henrietta' said toby.

just then toby got to a junction. suddenly Gordon shot past with the express.

'out of the way you silly little tram!' said Gordon.

toby was shocked. so was Henrietta. toby set off again. soon toby got to another junction. suddenly spencer dashed past with the duke and duchess of Boxford.

'move aside you duke's engine coming through!' said spencer.

toby almost bounced off the tracks. so did Henrietta. but toby set off again. soon toby got to a third junction. then there was trouble. as toby puffed out he suddenly heard a loud whistle. it was Connor.

'toby look out!' cried Connor slamming on his brakes.

toby gasped in horror. his driver and fireman jumped out. Connor bashed into toby with mighty bang. toby bashed right off the tracks and his side was dented. Connor felt terrible.

'oh toby i'm so sorry!' said Connor.

'that's okay Connor it wasn't your fault' said Henrietta.

toby felt so bad that he wanted to cry. he felt as so the world was against him.

'this just isn't my day' said toby.

soon Percy arrived with the breakdown crane to lift toby onto a flatbed. Stanley came too to take Henrietta away with him.

'don't worry toby i'll take you to the steamworks' said Percy.

toby didn't say anything he just sat there looking down.

'don't worry toby you'll be fine at the steamworks' said Henrietta.

and with that Stanley took her away. soon toby was lifted onto the flatbed and Percy set off.

'victor and Kevin will have you fixed in no time toby don't worry' said Percy.

but toby was worrying. soon toby arrived at the steamworks and victor and Kevin got to work.

'don't be sad toby my friend we will have you back on track in no time' said victor.

'victor do you think i'm really useful' said toby.

victor was puzzled.

'of course toby my friend after all you are part of sir topham hatts railway' said victor.

'i know that but sometimes i just feel like i'm in the way of the other engines' said toby.

'well i don't mind fixing you here my friend and your not in my way' said victor.

just then there was a loud crash in the back.

'Kevin what on earth are you doing!' said victor.

'sorry boss it was the slip of my hook again!' said Kevin.

'just come over here and stay out of trouble will you' said victor.

'sure thing boss' said Kevin zooming up to them.

'what are talking about' said Kevin.

'toby is saying that he doesn't think he is useful anymore' said victor.

'don't say that toby i make mistakes sometimes but i don't mind' said Kevin.

'Kevin your always making mistakes' said victor.

'really?' said Kevin.

just then thomas puffed in.

'hello victor i need a new whistle mines broken again' said thomas.

'right away thomas my friend' said victor.

'i'll go and get you one' said Kevin.

'thanks Kevin' said thomas.

thomas then saw toby.

'fizzling fireboxes toby what are you doing here' said thomas.

'i had a bit of an accident' said toby.

thomas saw the dent on his side.

'oh man that's some dent you have there' said thomas.

'you can say that again thomas' said toby.

'what happened then' said thomas.

'Connor accidently hit me at the junction' said toby.

'oh my' said thomas.

'but it's just a dent' said toby.

'anyway toby what was matter with you at the station you didn't talk to me' said thomas.

'i was upset thomas' said toby.

'how come didn't you collect the inspector' said thomas.

'no thomas i didn't Gordon took him' said toby.

thomas was cross.

'why that Gordon i should of known Gordon was behind this' said thomas.

'did you know about this thomas' said toby.

'no it was just a guess but seriously Gordon is crossing the line now' said thomas.

'i have to agree with that one' said Kevin.

'that's enough chatter you two thomas your new whistle is fitted you can go back to work now' said victor.

thomas tested it.

'as good as new thanks victor well see you later toby' said thomas.

'goodbye thomas' said toby.

and thomas set off. toby watched thomas puff cheerfully away and sighed.

'i wish i was happy right now' said toby.

'don't worry toby my friend you will now about that dent' said victor.

* * *

that night at tidmouth sheds all the engines were glaring at Gordon, thomas and percy especially. they were cross with Gordon.

'what did i do to deserve this' said Gordon.

'i think you know Gordon' said thomas.

'toby was very upset today' said Edward.

'because you were being too big for your buffers' said henry.

'yeah nicking passengers that aren't yours' said james.

'making toby feel bad about himself' said Percy.

'toby is your friend Gordon and that's how you act' said Emily.

Gordon was cross.

'what ever are you talking about' said Gordon.

'you took the railway inspector with you don't deny it Gordon' said thomas.

'oh dear so that what this is about' said Gordon.

'how could you Gordon' said Percy.

'your disgusting Gordon' said james.

'and despicable if you ask me' said henry.

'you should be ashamed Gordon' said Edward.

'you betrayed your royalty to toby Gordon' said thomas.

'i didn't even know the inspector was getting on' said Gordon.

just then the fat controller arrived. he was very cross. and the engines knew who it was he was cross with.

'Gordon i am very disappointed in you today i heard that you took the inspector instead of toby and now you have upset my arrangements!' he said.

'but sir i was only...' said Gordon.

the fat controller cut him off.

'that's enough Gordon as punishment you will be taking goods train for a whole week and james can take the express' said the fat controller.

james spoke up.

'if i may sir i don't want to take the express' said james.

everyone was stunned.

'you don't want to pull the express james?!' said the fat controller.

'that's right sir i don't want toby to feel bad so i want Hank to take the express instead' said james.

'oh the indignity you can't let an American engine pull a British train' said Gordon.

'for your information Gordon Hank is a part of the railway' said henry.

'henry is quite right Gordon Hank is a member of my railway and if james wants the express given to him then that's his decision end of story' and with that the fat controller left.

Gordon was in disgrace. thomas puffed out of the shed.

'thomas where are you going' said Percy.

'i'm going to arlesdale end to sleep with toby tonight he's had a rough day' said thomas.

'well in that case i'm coming too thomas' said Percy.

'sure Percy you can come too' said thomas.

Gordon looked at the other engines.

'well looks like it's just us big engines then' said Gordon.

'don't even think about it Gordon i'm off to knapford sheds' said Emily.

and Emily puffed off.

'Emily?' said Gordon.

'i'm going too' said james.

and he puffed away.

'henry please!?' said Gordon.

'sorry Gordon but i'm with james on this one' said henry.

and he set off too.

'Edward you understand don't you' said Gordon.

'i'm sorry Gordon but the other engines are right what you did today was bad' said Edward.

'very well then i'm going away too' said Gordon.

and he snorted off. Edward sighed.

'looks like it's just me tonight then' said Edward.

meanwhile back at arlesdale end toby looked up at the stars. just then he heard a whistle then thomas puffed up alongside him.

'thomas what are you doing here' said toby.

'i'm going to stay with you tonight toby' said thomas.

just Percy puffed in.

'and don't forget me' said Percy.

'thanks you two that's very nice of you' said toby.

'that's what friends are for' said thomas.

'don't worry toby you still have us as friends' said Percy.

'thanks you two' said toby.

and the three engines looked up at the stars together.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

at the coach yards everything was very quiet but not for long. just then there was a loud growling sound. then a diesel entered the yard. it was a class 40 painted dark green with the numbers 771 on it's side. the diesel looked around.

'now there must be a valueble piece of rolling stock around here somewhere' he said.

he then saw Henrietta sound asleep. the diesel smirked.

'now that's just what i need' said the diesel.

he rolled up to the sleeping coach and he coupled up. Henrietta woke with a start.

'what ever is going on who are you!' said Henrietta.

'let's just say that you are coming with me tonight' said the diesel.

'how dare you get your buffers off me HELP!' cried Henrietta.

this woke up the other coaches. they were shocked.

'leave her alone you big brute!' said Annie.

'what do you think you are doing!' said clarabel.

'what in tarnation do you think you are doing there!' said old slow coach.

'leave the poor coach alone mr. whatever your name is!' said toad.

'shut it you old henhouses this coach is coming with me and that's that now get out off my way' said the diesel.

and he raced off. Henrietta screamed. some workmen ran into the yards but they were too late.

'oi come back here you that's property of the north western railway!' they called.

but the diesel ignored them.

'let me go this instant you horrid thing!' said Henrietta.

'shut it back there you stupid coach!' said the diesel.

at the summerhouse spencer was happily sleeping. but not for long. just then the diesel shot past. spencer burst awake.

'move aside silver wheels!' said the diesel.

'spencer save me!' said Henrietta.

'rattle my rods what was that!' said spencer.

up ahead Connor was making a return journey with some passengers.

'what a nice calm night' said Connor.

but it wasn't. just then Connor saw the diesel coming right for him. Connor slammed on his brakes.

'get out of my way you streamliner!' said the diesel.

'Connor help me!' said Henrietta.

the diesel quickly changed tracks. Connor came to a stop.

'pounding pistons what was that was that Henrietta!' said Connor.

up ahead Neville was pulling a late night goods train. but not for long. suddenly he saw the diesel heading right for him.

'oh my goodness what does that diesel think he is doing!' said Neville.

Neville put on his brakes. the diesel surged forwards.

'get out of my way you ugly duckling engine!' said the diesel.

'Neville look out!' said Henrietta.

the diesel switched tracks. but Neville wasn't so lucky. he bounced off the tracks and crashed onto his side.

'ow why is it always me!' groaned Neville.

Henrietta had had enough. she tried to derail herself. but the diesel was having none of it.

'nice try but your not getting away from me that easily!' said the diesel.

'just you wait you won't get away with this!' said Henrietta.

'i think you'll find that i will and by the way my name is Nathan!' said Nathan.

the diesel blasted over vicarstown bridge. Henrietta watched sadly as sodor vanished from view. after about an hour they rolled into an old siding. the diesel stopped and was uncoupled.

'where are we?' said Henrietta.

'this is my little hideaway' said the diesel.

just then a black class 40 diesel rolled up. he had the number 772 on his side.

'hello Nathan i see you managed to find something then' said the diesel.

'you bet i did Wilson the boss is going to love this' said Nathan.

'what do you two want from me' said Henrietta.

'hey we have names you know i'm Nathan and he is Wilson' said Nathan.

'we don't want you our boss wants you in return for new parts for us' said Wilson.

'so this is a bribery then' said Henrietta.

'if you want anyway this is business' said Nathan.

'and here comes our boss now' said Wilson.

just then a posh black car pulled up and out stepped a smartly dressed man with a brown tie.

'what a wonderful looking coach thanks boys you have done well' said the man.

he walked up to Henrietta. Henrietta glared at him.

'just who do you think you are' said Henrietta.

'why how rude of me allow me to introduce myself my name is mr. collingson and i am a classic coach collector and you have been chosen to take part in my collection' said collingson.

'i will not be taking part in any collection now you take me back to sodor this minute' said Henrietta.

collingson laughed.

'that's now impossible i'm afraid because you are going to take part in my collection whether you like it or not and do you want to know why because i payed good money for you that's why' said collingson.

'why you silly man it all comes down to money in the end doesn't it you big fat greedy slouch' said Henrietta.

Wilson and Nathan burst out in fits of giggles.

'oh shut it you morons on wheels!' said collingson.

'just you wait mr. collingson my dear toby is going to get me back' said Henrietta.

'oh is that so well let me tell you something my dear you will never see your precious toby ever again because next week you are being shipped over to America where i will be waiting to take you away' said collingson.

'your shipping me to another country you can't do that' said Henrietta.

'yes i can my dear because i have a few friends who will help me do it so you can kiss sodor goodbye for all i care' said collingson.

Henrietta was shocked.

'and by the way if that stupid tram engine even thinks about getting you back i will see to it that he gets turned into fire wood get it now see you soon Henrietta' said collingson.

and he laughed madly as he got back in his car and drove off. Nathan and Wilson laughed madly too.

'that's right nothing can stop us now' said Nathan.

'those new parts will soon be ours and you will never see toby ever again' said Wilson.

a small tear fell out of Henrietta's eye.

'oh toby my precious dear toby where are you' said Henrietta.

* * *

the next morning james made his way back to tidmouth sheds. but when he got there he was shocked. there in the other engines births were other engines.

'Rosie, Stanley, Charlie, Billy, Duck and Oliver where all in the sheds smiling. james was cross.

'Edward why are there strange engines sitting in our sheds' said james.

'hey we are not strange engines' said billy.

'we work on this railway too you know james' said Stanley.

'beg pardon james but Edward allowed us to stay here for the night' said duck.

'that's right james and i think it was very generous of him too' said Oliver.

'i like sleeping with Edward he told us lots of fantastic stories last night about ghost engines and old legends and everything' said Rosie.

'hey does anyone want to hear an early morning joke' said Charlie.

'SHUT UP CHARLIE!' cried the others.

'right sorry i'll just be quiet then' said Charlie.

james stared at Edward.

'well Edward i asked you a question what are they doing here' said james.

'i'm sorry if your offended james but before you ask i did not go out last night and replace you all after you all left last night i was alone so when these lot came along i simply invited them in that's all' said Edward.

'Edward if you were alone you could of come with me not let other engines into our shed' said james.

'it's not my fault if i was alone james anyway you all should of thought of that when you all left' said Edward.

just then the fat controllers car raced into the yard.

'now what's going on' said james.

'i don't know but it must be serious' said Edward.

the fat controller ran up to them.

'Edward i need you to go and fetch rocky Neville has come off the tracks and he has been all night and apparently one of our rolling stock has been stolen' he said.

'right away sir but is Neville okay' said Edward.

'well he's still in one piece that's for sure' said the fat controller.

with that said Edward puffed off. james then spoke up.

'excuse me for asking sir but which rolling stock has been stolen' said james.

the fat controller looked grave.

'it was Henrietta' he said.

james felt bad.

'toby is not going to like this' said james.

the fat controller turned to the other engines.

'what on earth are you lot doing here' he said.

'beg pardon sir but Edward let us stay here' said duck.

'i see well come on get to work NOW!' cried the fat controller.

and he walked off.

'what a stressy man' said billy.

meanwhile Edward had collected rocky and was on his way to help Neville. soon they found him. Neville was on his side looking dazed and surprised. Edward laughed.

'oh dear Neville are you alright' said Edward.

'do i look alright' said Neville.

'you look alright to me don't worry i have you back on the tracks again in no time' said rocky.

'and then i can take you to the steamworks to be looked at' said Edward.

Neville groaned.

'oh great that's all i need' said Neville.

back at the yards toby arrived to collect Henrietta.

'where is Henrietta' said toby.

'i don't know old boy' said his driver.

'oh toby we are so sorry' said Annie.

'Henrietta was taken last night by a diesel from the mainland' said clarabel.

'what why would a diesel do that!' said toby.

'i'm sorry to tell you this mr. toby but we don't know' said toad.

'neither do i my dear but something tells me that it was not for a good cause' said old slow coach.

'oh no this can't be happening i need to go i need to think!' said toby.

and he raced away. Annie and clarabel felt bad for him. just then thomas arrived.

'what's the matter with toby now don't tell me diesel came along and said something bad to him' said thomas.

'no thomas it's not that' said Annie.

'something terrible happened last night' said clarabel.

'don't worry you two you can tell me' said thomas.

and as thomas set off the coaches told him about last night.

'i don't think thomas is going to like this miss slow coach' said toad.

'don't worry toad i don't think thomas will be that shocked about it' said old slow coach.

'SHE WAS WHAT!' shouted a certain blue engine.

'told you so' said toad.

toby was puffing along the mainline. toby was very worried. how could Henrietta have been stolen. she was toby's whole life.

'why would someone do such a thing' said toby.

toby needed to think. soon toby had to stop at a junction. Edward was there taking Neville to the steamworks.

'hello toby what ever is the matter' said Edward.

'Henrietta has been stolen by a diesel Edward' said toby.

'flatten my fender how terrible' said Edward.

'well i say stealing trucks is one thing but stealing coaches now that's just crossing the line' said Neville.

'i know Neville it is' said toby.

'don't worry toby i'm sure someone will get Henrietta back' said Edward.

'we can only hope Edward' said toby.

just then the signal went green and toby puffed away. soon toby had to stop at another junction. henry was there.

'good morning toby oh dear what ever is the matter' said henry.

'Henrietta has been stolen by a diesel from the mainland' said toby.

'bubbling boilers how terrible' said henry.

'you can say that again henry' said toby.

'don't worry toby i'm sure someone will get Henrietta back' said henry.

'we can only hope henry' said toby.

the signal went green and toby chuffed off. soon toby had to stop at another junction. this time hank was there pulling the express.

'howdy there toby my what's with the down face partner' said hank.

'Henrietta was taken by a diesel from the mainland hank' said toby.

'holy brake pipes that sounds bad alright partner' said hank.

'i know hank it is' said toby.

'well don't worry about it bud i'm sure Henrietta is just fine' said hank.

'i hope so hank i hope so' said toby.

just then the signal went green and toby was on his way. as soon as toby left Gordon pulled up with a goods train.

'good day hank was that toby that just left' said Gordon.

'indeed it was partner why do ya ask' said hank.

'because i wanted to say sorry to him of course' said Gordon.

hank made a face.

'it's a bit too late for that now don't ya think Gordon anyway Henrietta was taken last night' said hank.

Gordon was shocked.

'oh dear god the poor coach' said Gordon.

'yeah terrible ain't it' said hank.

Gordon felt very sorry for toby now. soon toby had to stop at another junction. james was there too.

'hello there toby listen i'm really sorry about Henrietta' said james.

'thank you james but i just don't understand why a diesel from the mainland would take a poor defenceless coach' said toby.

'well since it's a diesel it can't be for good reasons' said james.

'i just hope she's alright' said toby.

james smiled.

'don't worry about it toby i'm sure Henrietta is out there somewhere just waiting for you to save her' said james.

toby smiled.

'thanks james and by the way your paintwork looks fantastic this morning' said toby.

james blushed.

'thank you toby your brown paint isn't all that bad either' said james.

just then the signal went green and toby chuffed off. soon toby had to stop at another junction. Percy was there pulling the milk train.

'hi toby what's the matter' said Percy.

'Henrietta was stolen by a diesel from the mainland last night Percy' said toby.

'bust my buffers how horrible' said Percy.

'you can say that again Percy' said toby.

'don't worry toby i'm sure Henrietta is just fine all you need to do is to not lose hope that's what thomas tells me' said Percy.

'did he really Percy' said toby.

'of course he did don't worry toby' said Percy.

toby smiled.

'thank you Percy' said toby.

just then the signal went green and toby set off. soon toby had to stop at another junction. Emily was there with her two coaches.

'good morning toby oh my what ever is the matter with you' said Emily.

'oh Emily Henrietta was stolen by a diesel from the mainland last night' said toby.

'oh good scott how horrid i hope she's alright' said Emily.

'you and me both Emily' said toby.

'well don't worry toby i'm sure someone will get her back you'll see' said Emily.

'i only hope your right Emily' said toby.

just then the signal went green and toby set off. soon toby chuffed into knapford station. the fat controller was on the platform talking to Fergus the railway traction engine.

'are you alright Fergus' said the fat controller.

'i don't know sir one minute my flywheel was working just fine the next it just snapped out of place' said Fergus.

'so i see' said the fat controller.

'i'm telling you sir it's those stupid mechanics that do it they keep giving us wonky machinery and parts' said his driver.

'well these things happen don't worry Fergus i will call for an engine to shunt you to the steamworks' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir at least victor knows how to fix engines correctly' said Fergus.

just then toby spoke up.

'excuse me sir but can i talk to you for a moment' said toby.

'of course you can toby you can tell me anything' said the fat controller.

'what are you doing about getting Henrietta back sir' said toby.

'don't worry about that toby I've get molly, Murdoch, Sam and hiro searching the island for her now but don't worry i assure you that we will get her back' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir but me and Henrietta have been together for many years now and i would never forgive myself if something bad happened to her' said toby.

tears were forming on his eyes. the fat controller patted him.

'toby i promise you that we will get her back okay now i think it will be best if you go back to your shed and rest' said the fat controller.

'but sir what about the rest of my jobs' said toby.

'don't worry Percy and Rosie can take care of it for you' said the fat controller.

'as you wish sir' said toby.

but toby was still feeling bad as he puffed away. meanwhile back at the hiding place where Henrietta was Nathan and Wilson were talking.

'so what new parts do you think the boss is going to reward us with' said Nathan.

'i don't know but it better be a good price for this coach' said Wilson.

'hey don't be so rude this coach has a name you know' said Henrietta.

'oh shut it sweet heart!' said Wilson.

Henrietta snorted.

'diesels are so immature' said Henrietta.

i do not own thomas & friends it is owned by HIT entertainment. Nathan, Wilson and mr. collingson are my original characters.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

later that day when thomas had finished all his jobs for the day he went to arlesdale end to see toby.

'poor toby i bet he's heart broken about Henrietta hang on a minute engines don't have hearts' said thomas.

soon thomas arrived but just then he heard a shush.

'hello who's that is that you flora' said thomas.

'yes thomas it is but keep you voice down will you' said flora.

'why' said thomas.

'just do so okay' said flora.

thomas lowered his voice.

'that's better now you can come in toby has been expecting you' said flora.

flora reversed and thomas followed her in. the birds in the birdhouse sang as toby sat there waiting for thomas to come in.

'thank you flora' said toby.

'toby what is going on?' said thomas.

'thomas i need you to help me' said toby.

'with what exactly' said thomas.

'i think i know where Henrietta might be' said toby.

'so where is she then' said thomas.

'now thomas please don't go mad but she's on the mainland and i need you to help me go there' said toby.

'WHAT!' cried thomas.

'shuuuuush!' said flora and toby.

thomas bit his lips with embarrassment.

'sorry' said thomas.

'just keep your voice down for goodness sake' said flora.

'toby are you crazy sodor engines are not allowed to go to the mainland without their permission we could get into big trouble going over there why can't you tell Connor and Caitlin to do it instead' said thomas.

'i'm sorry thomas but telling you to help me because your the one i trust' said toby.

'toby listen to me if we go to the mainland we will get into massive trouble so i'm sorry but i'm not doing it' said thomas.

'i told you he wouldn't do it flora' said toby.

'you were in this too flora' said thomas.

flora was embarrassed.

'you could say that' said flora.

'i don't believe this' said thomas.

'look thomas i just have this feeling that she's there okay' said toby.

'toby we can't go to the mainland alright' said thomas.

toby was cross.

'THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW YOU AND I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR MANY YEARS BUT RIGHT NOW HENRIETTA HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND I NEED TO GET HER BACK NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME SAVE HER OR WE ARE THROUGH DO YOU HEAR ME!' toby cried.

thomas was shocked. toby had never shouted at him like that before. flora's jaw literally dropped.

'well that just ruined the moment would you both just BE QUIET ALREADY!' cried flora.

just then they all heard a whistle.

'bouncing buffers what the heck is going on down here' said Percy.

now flora was cross.

'now look what you two have done you've blown our cover' said flora.

'thomas what's going on' said Percy.

toby was trying to calm down.

'it's alright toby... everything is fine... you will get her back' said toby.

'toby look i'm sorry' said thomas.

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT THOMAS YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!' cried toby.

'toby i...' began thomas.

'thomas can i ask you something' said toby.

thomas was worried that toby would yell at him again. but he answered him anyway.

'what do you want to tell me toby' said thomas.

'what would you do if Annie and clarabel were taken from you' said toby.

thomas was surprised.

'go on thomas say something supportive' said Percy.

thomas smiled at toby.

'you know what i would do the same come on then' said thomas.

'come on where thomas' said toby.

'we need to get ready if we are going to get her back' said thomas.

toby was so happy that he could hug thomas.

'thank you thomas you really are a good friend!' said toby.

thomas chuckled.

'i try but toby the mainland is a dangerous place for sodor engines so we must not bump into any diesels okay' said thomas.

'i understand thomas' said toby.

'that's thomas for you' said Percy.

'thank goodness that little ordeal is over' said flora.

so later that night when thomas and toby were ready they made their way to vicarstown bridge ready to cross the sodor border. thomas looked ahead and sighed.

'ready to do this toby' said thomas.

'as ready as i will ever be thomas' said toby.

'then let's go save Henrietta' said thomas.

and with that thomas and toby charged ahead to begin the adventure. i think thomas made the right decision to help toby wouldn't you agree.

note: yes i know this chapter is very short but don't worry the next one is longer.


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

soon thomas and toby found a siding to spend the night on.

'come on toby we will spend the night here for now' said thomas.

'as you say thomas' said toby.

'don't worry toby we will get her back' said thomas.

'thank you for doing this thomas' said toby.

'that's okay toby anyway that's what friends are for' said thomas.

'but what if a diesel comes by' said toby.

'don't worry about that i'll keep watch' said thomas.

'your a life saver thomas' said toby.

and with that toby went to sleep. thomas smiled.

'goodnight toby' said thomas.

* * *

the next morning at knapford station the fat controller was sitting in his office enjoying a nice cup of tea. he was just about to take another sip when there was a angry knock at the door. tea went all over the fat controller's trousers.

'oh bother not again!' said the fat controller.

the angry knocking continued.

'alright come in!' said the fat controller.

the door opened and in walked the last person the fat controller wanted to see. it was the mainland controller. he was red in the face and very cross.

'uh oh here comes trouble' said the fat controller.

'i'm very sorry sir i tried to stop but he just...' began the stationmaster.

'oh shut it you!' said the mainland controller. and he slammed the door in his face.

'ow my nose!' came the muffled reply.

'sir topham!' said the mainland controller.

'yes and how can i help you sir' said the fat controller very amused with the anger.

'sir Stephen topham hatt how many times have i got to tell you to stop letting your engines come onto my railway!' said the mainland controller.

'what ever do you mean my good man' said the fat controller.

'don't play with me sir topham you know what i mean!' said the mainland controller.

'i'm terribly sorry but i really do not' said the fat controller.

the mainland controller slammed his hands onto the desk. the fat controller did not jump nor was he amused.

'mind the paperwork please sir' said the fat controller.

'let me make this clear to you topham last night two engines that live on this very railway were spotted crossing the vicarstown bridge last night!' said the mainland controller.

'oh really can you describe them to me then' said the fat controller.

'of course i can one was blue e2 tank engine with the number one on his side and the other was a brown tram locomotive with the number seven on his side!' he stated.

the fat controller almost choked on his tea.

'thomas and toby!' he cried.

'aha so they are engines from your railway then!' said the mainland controller.

'you could say that i suppose' said the fat controller.

'ha and i don't suppose they have gone to barrow-in-furness to save another stupid kettle on wheels i suppose' said the mainland controller.

'i don't think so sir i think they may have gone there for another reason' said the fat controller.

'and what might that reason be then' said the mainland controller.

'i don't know sir' said the fat controller simply.

'do you have any idea on how serious this is topham i don't know what those engines are doing on the mainland but believe me i will find out good day!' he said.

and with that he burst out of the office pushing past the stationmaster.

'hey mate you owe me a new nose!' said the stationmaster.

'yeah yeah whatever' said the mainland controller.

'well that conversation could of gone better, and for god sakes man go home and get that nose of yours fixed up' said the fat controller.

'yes sir thank you sir' said the stationmaster.

the fat controller got up and looked out the window.

'what ever is thomas the tank engine up to now' said the fat controller.

he picked up the phone.

'yes is that the yard manager good listen thomas won't be working today so could you get Stanley to take Annie and clarabel today, you can, good, goodbye sir' and he put down the phone.

he went back to his desk and put his hands on his face.

* * *

meanwhile thomas and toby were just waking up.

'good morning thomas' said toby.

'good morning toby ready to continue the journey' said thomas.

'of course i am' said toby.

'then let's get puffing' said thomas.

and with that thomas and toby puffed onto the mainline.

'so toby what exactly are we looking for then' said thomas.

'well if Henrietta was taken then the diesel would of put her on a secret siding somewhere' said toby.

'right so we are looking for a secret siding well that's something to work with' said thomas.

'thomas we will get her back won't we' said toby.

thomas smiled.

'of course we will toby i promise now come on get your pistons pumping' said thomas.

'says you i bet your slacking again' said toby.

the two engines laughed.

'i'll have you know toby that i'm all about adventures' said thomas.

'i bet you are' said toby.

and both engines continued their way laughing. soon they came to an old wooden bridge crossing a big ravine. it looked very deep and thomas could swear that he just could not see the bottom. it was an infinite abyss.

'whoa' said thomas.

'you can say that again' said toby.

'so who is going to cross first' said thomas.

'i should do it thomas after all i know all about bridges' said toby.

'very well bridge expert you know best' said thomas.

so toby slowly went onto the bridge. the bridge creaked and groaned under his weight.

'woah flatten my cowcatchers i don't like this!' said toby.

'you can do it toby don't give up' said thomas.

toby puffed and chuffed until at last he reached the other side.

'well done toby you made it' said thomas.

'thank god for that right your turn thomas' said toby.

'okay here goes nothing i guess' said thomas.

so slowly thomas puffed onto the bridge. the bridge creaked and groaned under his weight.

'fizzling fireboxes this does not look safe at all!' said thomas.

'come on thomas your almost there' said toby.

just then there was a loud crack and the bridge wobbled. it was starting to collapse.

'TOBY!' thomas cried.

'thomas hold on!' called toby.

toby was quickly chained up to thomas. he tried to pull him back.

'toby hurry i'm going to fall!' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas I've got you but your really heavy' said toby.

'toby just let me go you'll brake yourself' said thomas.

'no way thomas i am not letting you go' said toby.

just then they heard a horn.

'oh no it's the diesels they have found us' said thomas.

'we need to get out of here' said toby.

'hang on little guys i'll help you' said the diesel.

'did he just say that he will help us' said thomas.

'i think he just did' said toby.

the diesel chained up to toby.

'hold on you two' said the diesel.

'we are trying' said thomas.

at last the diesel pulled thomas and toby to safety. seconds later the bridge finally gave way. they were safe.

'you know i never liked that bridge anyway' said the diesel.

'i guess your going to turn us in now then' said thomas.

the diesel looked confused.

'turn you in no way i love steam engines i'm all about history of railways' said the diesel.

'so your not going to take us to the scrapyards' said toby.

'heck no names Kyle by the way and you two are' said Kyle.

'i'm thomas the tank engine and that's my good friend toby the tram engine' said thomas.

'so your thomas the tank engine my driver reads stories about you' said Kyle.

'that's nice' said thomas.

'so what are you two doing here anyways' said Kyle.

'we are trying to find my coach Henrietta she was taken by a diesel' said toby.

'oh yeah i saw a diesel with a coach poor girl she was screaming like mad for him to let her go' said Kyle.

'which way did they go' said thomas.

'that way of course anyway hope you find her' said Kyle.

'thanks for helping us Kyle' said thomas.

'yes goodbye Kyle' said toby.

'anytime you two just stay out of trouble' said Kyle.

and with that thomas and toby set off. soon thomas and toby approached a junction. suddenly they heard a noise that made them shudder. it was diesels.

'what are we going to do thomas we can't let them see us' said toby.

'quick let's hide in this siding' said thomas.

so thomas and toby puffed into the siding just as the diesels arrived. they were three British railway diesel shunters.

'that's funny i can smell steam' said one.

'really i can't smell anything stupid' said the second.

'that's strange so can i and it's very close' said the third.

'you two have smelling problems that's the problem' said the second.

'no we don't our sense of smell is perfectly normal' said the first.

'look we don't have time for this there are two sodor engines on our railway and we need to find them so stop smelling things AND FIND THEM!' yelled the second diesel.

'i hate it when he does that' said the first diesel.

'i know he almost gave me an engine attack then' said the third diesel.

and with that they rolled away. thomas and toby puffed out of their hiding place.

'cinders and ashes that was a close one' said thomas.

'you can say that again you know what thomas you were right the mainland really is a dangerous place for sodor engines' said toby.

'told you so but don't worry we are not going to give up' said thomas.

'no we won't' said toby.

and with that they continued their way. soon thomas and toby had to stop again. there was a massive tree branch blocking the line. they were stuck.

'oh bother now what are we going to do' said thomas.

'i know thomas maybe we can both push it out of the way' said toby.

'don't be silly toby we can't push it out of the way we will derail if we do that' said thomas.

'i know that thomas but it's worth a try' said toby.

thomas looked at the branch and sighed.

'alright we are going to have to charge at it though' said thomas.

so thomas and toby got ready.

'on the count of three... 1... 2... 3... now!' said thomas.

thomas and toby charged into the tree with a bash and a crash. but it didn't move. instead thomas and toby felt very hurt.

'ow that was a really stupid idea!' said toby.

'ow you can say that again oh well at least we didn't derail' said thomas.

'yeah but now that we can't move it out of the way what are we going to do now' said toby.

'i don't know to be honest' said thomas.

'well that figures' said toby.

just then they heard a motor engine.

'oh no not more diesels' said thomas.

'hang on a minute that's not a diesel it's a tractor' said toby.

just then a yellow tractor chugged up.

'hello there boys my names Tracie the tractor need some help with that branch' said Tracie.

'no we don't thank you very much we can manage just fine' said thomas.

'thomas don't be silly!' said toby.

Tracie chuckled.

'suit yourselves then' said Tracie.

'thomas what are you doing he could help us you know' said toby.

'well i don't want a silly tractor having the satisfaction' said thomas.

'come on thomas otherwise we will be stuck here all day' said toby.

thomas groaned.

'okay but he better not laugh at us' said thomas.

'Tracie can you come back please' said toby.

Tracie chugged over.

'yes can i help you' said Tracie.

'we need your help' said thomas.

'but i thought you said you could manage' said Tracie.

'well we can't we need you to help us' said thomas.

'very well then i'll get this tree branch out of the way in no time at all' said Tracie.

'see thomas all we had to do was ask' said toby.

'alright alright but this doesn't change anything' said thomas.

soon Tracie was hooked up to the tree and got it out of the way. thomas was actually very impressed.

'there you go boys all ready to go' said Tracie.

'thank you Tracie' said thomas.

'that was great tugging' said toby.

'anytime you two after all i was built for it' said Tracie.

'hang on a minute are you one of those 3000 horse power tractors by any chance' said thomas.

'indeed i am how did you know' said Tracie.

'just a lucky guess i suppose' said thomas.

'well that was some lucky guess you sure do know your tractors' said Tracie.

'that's because there's a orange tractor called Terence back on sodor' said thomas.

'did you just say Terence he's my old friend he is how is he doing by the way' said Tracie.

'he's doing fine believe it or not but he rescued me from the snow once' said thomas.

'so i see well tell him i said hello to him will you' said Tracie.

'sure thing Tracie' said toby.

'well off you two go and don't worry about those diesels if any of them come down here i won't say anything about you two any friend of Terence is a friend to me' said Tracie.

'thank you kindly Tracie' said thomas. and with that thomas and toby set off. Tracie watched them depart.

'what kind engines' said Tracie.

soon thomas and toby arrived at what looked like a rocky gorge.

'well this place looks cheery' said thomas.

'it looks very dangerous to me' said toby.

just then a man came out with a red flag. thomas and toby had to stop. the man looked very cross.

'just what do you engines think you are doing coming this way!' said the man.

'excuse me sir but we need to get through' said thomas.

'it is very urgent that we do' said toby.

'not so fast you two can't come down here this rocky gorge is unsafe if you go down there you will get buried alive!' said the man.

'but there are no danger signs' said thomas.

'look here you two just because there are no danger signs doesn't mean you can still come through!' said the man.

'but we need to' said toby.

'look you two are not coming through and that's final and by the way are you two those stowaways from sodor by any chance!' said the man.

'stowaways how dare you call us...' began thomas.

'sorry to disappoint you sir but we are not those engines' said toby.

'oh yeah think your funny don't you well i be the judge of that wait here you two and don't you dare go anywhere!' said the man.

and he went back inside. thomas was cross.

'stowaways eh the cheek of it all how dare he call us such a thing' said thomas.

'flatten my bell what are we going to do now thomas we are so busted now' said toby.

'no we are not toby' said thomas.

'why do you say that thomas' said toby.

'look that cheek of a man is still in there isn't he so let's just sneak past while we still have the chance' said thomas.

'no way thomas you heard what he said if we go through there we will either derail or get buried alive' said toby.

'so what it's better then getting busted isn't it come on toby life is all about taking chances you know' said thomas.

toby looked ahead and sighed.

'very well then thomas let's do it' said toby.

meanwhile the man was on the phone when suddenly...

'wooooo wooooo so long loser!' said thomas blowing his whistle like mad.

'ring ring ring ring ring ring goodbye plonker!' said toby ringing his bell like a just didn't care.

the man was so angry that he literally dived out of the window to stop them but he was too late.

'OI GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID STOWAWAY ENGINES I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR GOD SAKES!' he cried.

but thomas and toby were too far ahead. the man dropped his red flag on the floor and stamped on it in fury indicating that he had had enough of his life. thomas and toby laughed their faces off.

'that was a great plan thomas' said toby.

'i know you should of seen the look on his face when i called him a loser' said thomas.

and they laughed even more. suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound.

'fizzling fireboxes now what' said thomas.

toby looked up and gasped and so did thomas. rocks were falling down behind them.

'ROCKSLIDE!' cried the two engines.

thomas and toby went faster and faster. rocks big and small bounced off them making dents appear all over them.

'thomas hurry we need to get out of here fast' said toby.

'i'm going as fast as i can toby OW!' thomas cried as a rock hit him in the head.

suddenly a big rock hit toby's bell smashing it clean off.

'oh no my bell my beautiful bell!' said toby.

'never mind about your bell what about your life!' said thomas.

the rockslide was getting closer and closer by the second.

'thomas if we don't get out of this alive i just want to say that this has been a great adventure!' said toby.

'don't worry toby we will get out of this alive but if we don't i just want to say that maybe Wilbert awdry might write a book about this!' said thomas.

just then thomas could see a tunnel ahead.

'toby look!' said thomas.

'it's our only chance!' said toby.

thomas and toby shut their eyes as they shot into the tunnel.

'see you on the other side thomas!' said toby.

'just don't look toby!' said thomas.

soon they burst out the other side went other a bridge and splashed through a waterfall and finally they were out of the gorge. thomas and toby screeched to a halt.

'that was awesome' said thomas.

'hurray we are still alive even though i lost my bell' said toby.

'that was epic wasn't it toby' said thomas.

'thomas' said toby.

'yes toby what is it' said thomas.

'please don't do that again' said toby.

thomas laughed.

'okay toby come on let's get going' said thomas.

'i think that would be a great idea' said toby.

and with that thomas and toby set off. soon thomas and toby had to stop at a water tower to fill up on water.

'this is some adventure isn't it toby' said thomas.

'it sure is thomas and by the way i have come up with a title for this adventure too' said toby.

'really what is it toby' said thomas.

'i want to call it toby's autumn tale' said toby.

'that's a great name toby' said thomas.

'thank you thomas' said toby.

just then they heard a very scary noise. it was a diesels horn. but it wasn't just any diesel it was a class 40 warship diesel.

'hey it's those stowaway steam engines from sodor and they are all mine' laughed the diesel.

'run for it toby' said thomas.

'he's going to get us for sure' said toby.

'you bet he is now get back here you silly little steamies' said the diesel.

thomas and toby steamed away as fast as their pistons could pump. the diesel raced after them roaring like a angry grizzly bear. thomas and toby went faster and faster.

'what are we going to do thomas he's gaining on us!' said toby.

'just keep puffing toby and remember little engines can do big things!' said thomas.

'oi get back here you little bugs on wheels!' said the diesel.

up ahead was a junction. thomas and toby split up. the diesel raced after thomas. thomas bashed into a dusty old truck. dust went all over him. toby on the other hand crashed into a truck full of honey. sticky honey went all over toby. thomas and toby came back onto the mainline.

'oh yuck your a mess!' they both said.

'OIIIII!' cried the diesel.

thomas and toby went even faster as they blasted down the tracks. then there was trouble. up ahead was a level crossing and the barriers were down and a man was having trouble moving his lorry.

'get off the crossing!' said thomas.

'look out engines coming through!' said toby.

the man gasped in horror as he saw thomas and toby come towards him. luckily he got his lorry moving just in time. the barrier was quickly raised and thomas and toby shot through. but the diesel wasn't so lucky. when he got to the level crossing the barrier came back down and he smashed right through it.

'ow my eyes my beautiful eyes!' cried the diesel clearly in pain.

'you stupid diesel have you got any idea on how flipping expensive these gates are!' cried the crossing control man.

'whew that was a close one!' said thomas.

'not for him it wasn't!' said toby.

the diesel was very angry now.

'JUST YOU WAIT WHEN I GET MY BUFFERS ON YOU!' he cried.

'keep puffing toby!' said thomas.

'he is so going to get us now!' said toby.

then there was trouble again. up ahead a tar wagon had been left on the line.

'seriously who leaves a tar wagon on the middle of the line!' said thomas.

'never mind about that thomas just look out!' said toby.

thomas and toby switched tracks just in time. but the diesel wasn't so lucky. he smashed right into the tar wagon. tar went flying all over the place. most of it went all the diesel.

'that's it when i find out which idiot left that there i will kill them!' said the diesel.

'now that's what i call a sticky situation!' said thomas.

'you can say that again thomas he's going to need a proper wash down he is!' said toby.

the diesel had had enough.

'THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE ENGINES ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!' he cried.

'keep going toby!' said thomas.

'i really don't like this thomas!' said toby.

the diesel was getting closer and closer to them. up ahead was a wooden bridge that went over a muddy lake. thomas and toby puffed right onto it followed by the diesel. now the diesel was right behind thomas.

'NOW I'VE GOT YOU YOU LITTLE BLUE BRAT!' cried the diesel.

'cinders and ashes get away from me' said thomas.

'OH NO YOU DONT!' cried the diesel.

he give thomas a big bump trying to derail him.

'toby help!' said thomas.

'thomas get away from him you big brute!' cried toby.

the diesel gave thomas another big bump. suddenly thomas' tail lamp went flying and hit the diesel in the face blinding him. this gave thomas time to get away from him. the diesel was furious.

'YOU LITTLE BRAT I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!' cried the diesel.

'you'll have to catch me first!' said thomas.

then it happened. suddenly the track under the diesel gave way and the diesel fell into the mud.

'lucky save!' said thomas.

'i know what you mean this time!' said toby.

the diesel was very cross.

'CURSE YOU THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!' he cried.

thomas and toby puffed on.

'oh dear look at what a mess we are in I've lost my tail lamp, you have lost your bell there's going to be nothing left of us in this rate' said thomas.

'i suppose that's what comes in a adventure anyway you still have your whistle' said toby.

thomas blew it.

'that whistle never gets old' said toby.

and both engines laughed. soon enough it was starting to get dark.

'oh well at least my front lamp is still on' said thomas.

'thomas we better find somewhere to hide' said toby.

'good thinking toby' said thomas.

up ahead they found a siding.

'this looks safe enough' said thomas.

'it's perfect for two little engines' said toby.

thomas and toby came to a stop.

'thomas are you sure we will get Henrietta back' said toby.

'toby i'm sure now go on go to sleep i'll keep watch for diesels' said thomas.

'you know what thomas you really are a very useful engine goodnight' said toby.

thomas smiled as he watched him.

'so are you toby' said thomas.

* * *

meanwhile back at the place where Henrietta was held Nathan and Wilson were still talking.

'maybe the boss will get us some new diesel fuel' said Nathan.

'well if he does it better be the best quality one not the horrible water tasting one' said Wilson.

'does it matter what fuel you two get it's only fuel' said Henrietta.

'hey shut up sweetie this is a boys conversation' said Nathan.

'am i allowed to say anything here' said Henrietta.

'NO!' cried the two diesels.

'figures' said Henrietta.

just then mr. collingson arrived in his black car. he went up to Henrietta and smirked.

'good evening Henrietta i hope my two diesels are looking after you' said collingson.

'they are most certainly not they won't even let me say anything' said Henrietta.

'oh dear that is a pity' said collingson.

'oi collingson what about these new parts you promised us then' said Wilson.

'shut it tin can you will get your parts soon enough!' said collingson.

'you better keep that promise' said Wilson.

'so Henrietta my dear is there anything you wish to say to me' said collingson.

'yes you can go to prison and by the way my dear toby is coming for me i know it' said Henrietta.

'oh boy she's got some tongue on her' said Nathan.

mr. collingson just laughed.

'charming simply charming but you see my dear toby is not coming for you and tomorrow afternoon you will be going to America whether you like it or not' said collingson.

'why you evil swine!' said Henrietta.

collingson ignored her and turned to the two diesels.

'if that tram engine comes here you two have my permission to crush him' said collingson.

'NO!' cried henrietta.

'with pleasure sir' said Nathan.

'and if he brings a friend with him we will do the same to him too' said Wilson.

'you evil vile man you won't get away with this!' said Henrietta.

'i'm sorry my dear but i already have good night don't let the sound of your dear toby getting crushed bite' said collingson.

and he laughed mockingly as he drove away. Henrietta burst into tears.

'm-m-m-my... dear... toby' she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

the next morning thomas and toby woke to the sounds of birds chirping.

'good morning thomas' said toby.

'good morning toby ready to continue the adventure' said thomas.

'you bet i am thomas' said toby.

with that said thomas and toby puffed onto the mainline.

'thomas if we don't find Henrietta and we get caught i just want to say that i'm glad you came with me' said toby.

'toby i promise you that we will find her even if we had to steam through an army of diesels' said thomas.

and the two engines continued their way. soon thomas and toby found an old overgrown track.

'toby look this must be the secret siding' said thomas.

'your right thomas if Henrietta is anywhere she's down there' said toby.

'well if she is then here's what we are going to do toby i'll go down here and you keep a look out for diesels' said thomas.

'sounds like a plan just be careful thomas' said toby.

'oh toby aren't i always' said thomas.

with that said thomas went down the siding and toby went the other way. Henrietta sat alone and miserable in her siding. she just wanted to be back on sodor with her friends and toby. just then she could hear a puffing sound.

'is that... could it be...' said Henrietta.

just then thomas puffed in.

'thomas what are you doing here!' said Henrietta.

'come to rescue you of course and so has toby' said thomas.

'toby's here too oh i knew he would come for me' said Henrietta.

'now let's get you out of here' said thomas.

'thomas wait i need to tell you something there are two diesels here and they are going to kill you and toby if you came for me' said Henrietta.

'kill us don't be so ridiculous' said thomas.

'thomas listen to me it's the truth they...' said Henrietta.

'well well well what have we got here then a little blue thief on wheels eh' said Nathan rolling in.

thomas gulped.

'now give me back the coach and i will let you live' said Nathan.

'my name is HENRIETTA!' cried Henrietta.

'whatever beautiful now give her to me' said Nathan.

'if you think for five minutes that i am then your mad she is not your coach!' said thomas.

'let me make this simple for you puffball GIVE HER TO ME!' cried Nathan.

'no you will have to catch me first!' said thomas.

with that said thomas reversed as fast as he could.

'HEY GET BACK HERE YOU CHEEKY LITTLE PUFFER!' cried Nathan racing after him.

'thomas what on earth are you doing!' said Henrietta.

'getting us out of here now hold on' said thomas.

'just you wait when i get my buffers on you you little blue brat on wheels i'll kill you' said Nathan.

thomas and Henrietta raced back onto the mainline with Nathan roaring behind them. then there was trouble. a class 40 diesel was coming the other way on the same line.

'hey get out of my way you silly little engine!' cried the diesel.

'thomas look out' cried Henrietta.

thomas and Henrietta changed tracks just in time but so did Nathan. the class 40 screeched to a stop.

'you crazy engines' he cried.

thomas went faster and faster but Nathan was catching up to him. then there was trouble again. a gray diesel shunter was coming the other way.

'what the devil get the flipping heck out of my way!' cried the diesel.

'here we go again thomas' said Henrietta.

thomas and henrietta changed tracks just in time so did Nathan. the diesel shunter screeched to a stop.

'oi this is a proper railway not a flipping playground' cried the diesel.

thomas and Henrietta blasted down the tracks but Nathan was blasting like a jet. then there was trouble for the third time. pip and Emma the high speed diesels were coming the other way.

'oh come on how many diesels are working on this railway' said thomas.

'thomas we need to get out of the way' said Henrietta.

'look out over there' said pip.

'we are going too fast' cried Emma.

thomas, Henrietta and Nathan got out of the way just in time. pip and Emma were baffled.

'emma this might sound crazy but i think that was thomas' said pip.

'what on earth is he doing on the mainland' said Emma.

thomas and Henrietta raced over vicarstown bridge but so did Nathan.

'just because your back on your own railway puffball doesn't mean i'm giving up' said Nathan.

'cinders and ashes where's toby when you need him' said thomas.

'where is toby anyway thomas?' said Henrietta.

'how should i know anyway getting away from him is more important right now' said thomas.

thomas and Henrietta raced through the hills. Nathan was now far behind.

'you know for a tank engine this one is pretty fast' said Nathan.

'yes we are losing him Henrietta' said thomas.

'thomas i know this isn't a good time but i think you better stop now' said Henrietta.

'no way Henrietta why would i want to do that' said thomas.

'because there's a set of buffers up ahead!' cried Henrietta.

thomas slammed on his brakes. they stopped just in time. they were at the edge of a cliff.

'oh dear we are trapped' said Henrietta.

'don't worry Henrietta we are not trapped' said thomas.

just then Nathan rolled up.

'RIGHT NOW I'VE GOT YOU!' cried Nathan.

'okay now we are trapped' said thomas.

Nathan looked very mad now.

'end of the line puffball now hand over the coach' said Nathan.

thomas was cross.

'never she doesn't belong to you she's rolling stock from the fat controller's railway not yours and she is coming home' said thomas.

'i don't care if she's part of the fat man's railway hand her over' said Nathan.

'did you just call my controller fat' said thomas.

'yeah so what now give me the coach or i'll shunt you both off this cliff' said Nathan.

'how dare you, you can't do that to us' said Henrietta.

'oh yes i can now give her to me or i will shunt you both off' said Nathan.

but thomas was having none of it.

'N-O spells no' said thomas.

Nathan growled.

'fine have it your way then you little blue cheek' said Nathan.

Nathan got ready to bash into them. thomas and Henrietta shut their eyes.

'goodbye forever you foolish little engine' said Nathan.

and he shot forwards. just then toby raced in.

'noooooooooo!' cried toby.

without warning Nathan bashed right into toby's side. both engines bashed off the rails.

'TOBY!' cried thomas.

toby rolled down the embankment. Nathan however went flying off the tracks and toppled off the edge.

'CURSE YOU TOBY THE TRAM ENGINE!' cried Nathan.

a horrible crash followed shortly after. thomas and Henrietta moved up to the embankment. there was toby on his side at the bottom. he had dents all over him. his side was badly twisted. and his eyes were closed. the sight shocked them both.

'oh toby what have you done' said thomas.

'oh my dear toby he risked his life to save us thomas' said henrietta.

'we better go and get a crane to get him back up with and then he needs to go to the steamworks' said thomas.

'but thomas what about mr. collingson the man who wants to take me away' said Henrietta.

'oh don't worry about that Henrietta Percy and the others will take care of him now come on we need to find them' said thomas.

and with thomas and Henrietta set off to find the other engines. meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff Nathan was groaning in pain.

'ow man my buffers hurt, my wheels hurt and my head hurts' said Nathan.

just then Wilson rolled up.

'you moron look what you've done you let them get away and now your a wreck now we will never get those new parts' said Wilson.

'no way your the moron you were supposed to help me' said Nathan.

Wilson was so cross that he drove forwards.

'Wilson look out for the...' began Nathan.

but it was too late. Wilson bashed into an old box of dynamite. one of them ignited.

'oh for crying out...' but before he could finish.

BOOM. BANG. WALLOP. went the dynamite.

Wilson went flying onto his roof. both diesels were very annoyed.

'YOU KLUTS!' they both yelled.

just then two certain Scottish engines arrived. it was Donald and Douglas.

'aye what have we got here then dougee' said Donald.

'aye it looks like two stowaway diesels messing about on our railway donal' said Douglas.

'what ever shall we doo with them' said Donald.

'maybe the fat controller would like a little word or two with them don't ya think soo' said Douglas.

both diesels groaned.

'oh darn it' said Wilson.

'busted' said Nathan.

'och aye!' said the twins.

* * *

meanwhile at collingson manor mr. collingson was chortling with his butler.

'so i said to her if your dear toby comes to save you i will see to it that he gets turned to firewood' said collingson.

'is that right sir' said the butler.

'yes it is right hang on a minute are you even listening to me' said collingson.

'of course i am sir every word' said the butler.

collingson picked up his gun from the table.

'LIER! you think that this little plan of mine is nuts don't you' said collingson.

'mr. collingson please calm down this is insane' said the butler.

'do you want to know what is insane how you were not LISTENING TO ME!' cried collingson.

'please sir i'm sorry i was listening to you i swear' said the butler.

just then there was the sound of sirens outside. collingson peeked out the curtains.

'you called the police on me didn't you' said collingson.

'i made no such call sir i swear' said the butler.

collingson pointed his gun at him.

'DIDN'T YOU, YOU FILTHY LIER I'LL KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR I WILL KILL YOU!' cried collingson.

suddenly everything happened at once. policemen stormed into the living room. some of them came through the windows. the next thing mr. collingson knew was that all of a sudden the whole living room was full of policemen. the butler was in so much shock that a fainted.

'can this day POSSIBLY get any worse' said collingson.

'mr. collingson i presume' said the sergeant.

'that's correct' said collingson.

'we have a warrant here for your arrest for stealing railway property from the north western railway also known as the sodor railway network so we ask you to come quietly' said the sergeant.

'is that right well i'm not going to' said collingson.

'you have not got a choice mr. collingson' said the sergeant.

'oh yes i have so long suckers' said collingson as he dived out of the window.

'don't let him get away men and for goodness sakes would someone help this poor fellow back up' said the sergeant.

collingson's escape would have gone well if a certain great western engine hadn't of got in the way.

'beg pardon mr. collingson but your not going anywhere' said duck.

'oh yeah and who is going to stop me a stupid kettle like you' said collingson.

'indeed i am' said duck.

'well i will just have to jack you then won't i' said collingson.

he went up to duck's cab.

'i wouldn't do that if i was you' said duck.

'why not you silly engine' said collingson.

the fat controller stood in duck's cab. collingson was baffled.

'oh sir topham hatt i didn't see you there' said collingson.

'hello mr. collingson this is for stealing my property' said the fat controller.

then without warning the fat controller punched mr. collingson right in the nose. collingson tumbled to the ground. duck's jaw dropped.

'goodness me sir that was some punch are you sure you did not used to be a wrestler' said duck.

'bust my buffers sir that was great' said Percy.

'thank you Percy' said the fat controller.

two policemen grabbed collingson.

'i don't believe it he punched me in the face aren't you going to arrest him too that's classed as complete violence that is' said collingson.

'i'm sorry to tell you this sir but i think you deserved that' said one policemen.

'me too now come we have got a nice cell waiting for you' said the other.

collingson growled.

'just you wait sir topham i will get you for this and all of your engines!' said collingson as he was taken away.

'and good riddance too' said james.

'thank you james that's quite enough' said the fat controller.

'sorry sir' said james.

soon the whole steam team arrived to watch mr. collingson being taken away.

'where's thomas i thought he would be back by now?' said Percy.

'he probably got caught up with something' said henry.

'i hope he didn't get lost' said Emily.

just then they all heard a familiar whistle. then thomas puffed in with Henrietta.

'THOMAS!' cried the engines.

'thomas your okay i thought those diesels got you' said Percy.

'of course i'm okay Percy and am i ever happy to see you guys' said thomas.

'oh look here comes mr. coach collector himself' said james.

just then mr. collingson's police car went past.

'CURSE YOU SODOR!' cried collingson.

'cheery o' said Gordon.

'so where's toby thomas' said Percy.

'yes where is the brave little tram' said james.

'is there something wrong thomas' said Edward.

thomas looked down at his buffers.

'i need to tell you all something' said thomas.

the engines all listened to thomas. at the end they all went quiet. Percy looked like he was going to cry. then Edward spoke up.

'thomas take us to toby we need to take him to the steamworks as quickly as possible' said Edward.

* * *

the engines stood sadly outside the sodor steamworks waiting for news. just then kevin rolled out but not in his normal way.

'is toby going to be okay kevin' said thomas.

'victor has told me not to tell you but they are still working on him' said Kevin.

just then arry and Bert rolled past.

'isn't it obvious his time has come' said Bert.

'they are taking him apart in there' said arry.

'SHUT UP!' cried thomas.

'just leave you two' said Edward.

arry and Bert did so.

'right i'll just go back inside shall i' said Kevin.

the engines were very sad.

'i don't want toby to go he always knew what to say' said Percy.

'i remember the time when i called him and Henrietta dirty objects' said james.

'i remember when i pretended to be queen and toby helped me fix everything' said Emily.

'i remember when he scared off that nasty policeman' said thomas.

'i remember the time when he helped me up my hill' said Gordon.

'we are all going to miss him' said henry.

'henry don't say that' said Edward.

just then the doors opened and just like magic toby puffed out looking like new. toby rang his bell and smiled.

'hello everyone!' said toby.

'TOBY!' cheered the engines.

'toby your okay' said thomas.

'of course i am it's not sodor without good old toby the tram engine' said toby.

'you can say that again' said thomas.

just then the fat controller arrived.

'ah toby i see that your back on track' he said.

'indeed i am sir' said toby.

'well come on then you lot there is still a lot of work to do in time for the harvest festival' said the fat controller.

'yes sir' said the engines.

and they all puffed away. at knapford yards Henrietta was talking to the other coaches. just then she heard a bell.

'toby is that you' said Henrietta.

'yes it is my dear coach' said toby.

'good to have you back toby' said Annie.

'nice to see you again toby' said clarabel.

'howdy there toby hey wake up toad toby's back' said old slow coach.

toad woke with a start.

'what oh yes welcome back mr. toby' said toad.

the other engines were happy too.

'look everyone toby is back' said Charlie.

all the engines blew their whistles in celebration.

'oh toby i have missed you so much' said Henrietta.

'so have i Henrietta and i promise that i will never let you get taken away from me ever again' said toby.

'oh toby' said henrietta.

'three cheers for toby and Henrietta' said Rosie.

and all the engines blew their whistles as loud as they could.

'i bet i'm going to go death after this' said a workman.

'stop complaining and celebrate will ya' said old bailey.

meanwhile thomas arrived at farmer McColl's farm to collect some vegetables for the festival.

'hello thomas nice to see you' said farmer McColl.

Katie barked for joy when she saw him.

'hello farmer McColl where's Terence' said thomas.

'he's plowing his field over there' said farmer McColl.

'thank you sir' said thomas.

thomas puffed up to Terence.

'hello Terence' said thomas.

'hello there thomas good to see you' said Terence.

'Terence me and toby met a old friend of years on the mainland' said thomas.

'really who was it not Shane he was a right old pain he was' said Terence.

'no it was Tracie the yellow tractor' said thomas.

'Tracie i haven't seen him for years now i thought he retired how is he' said Terence.

'he's doing fine he helped move a big branch of the tracks for me and toby' said thomas.

'that's jolly good well i'm so chuffed that he's still around maybe i'll go over and see him sometime' said Terence.

'well see you later Terence' said thomas.

'see you later thomas' said Terence.

and thomas puffed off.

'oh and by the way did you know that he has a 3000 horse power engine' said thomas.

'3000 HORSE POWER ENGINE MY WORD WHY THE CHEEKY TRACTOR!' cried Terence.

thomas just laughed.

* * *

later that day all the engines went to the harvest festival. i was a great success. even Trevor was there giving everyone rides.

'this is the life giving children lots of rides' said Trevor.

Edward laughed.

'having fun over there Trevor' said Edward.

'you bet i am Edward' said Trevor.

'steady old boy there's plenty to go around' said jem Cole.

'hey you throw another one of those vegetables at me young man and you will be in big trouble!' cried flora.

SPLAT.

the next thing flora knew she was covered in tomato juice.

the boy ran off laughing.

'why you cheeky little bugger!' cried flora.

james was laughing too.

'what's the matter flora it's only a tomato' said james.

'keep laughing james because the same thing will happen to you in the minute' said flora.

then it happened.

SPLAT.

the next thing james knew he was covered in tomato too. henry and flora were laughing now.

'oh dear james that's calmer for you' said henry.

'MY BEAUTIFUL PAINTWORK!' james bellowed.

'serves you right' said flora.

Gordon was talking with toby.

'toby i just wanted to say sorry for taking the railway inspector from you' said Gordon.

'that's okay Gordon after all your one of my friends' said toby.

'your not to bad yourself little toby' said Gordon.

'this is some festival ain't it dougee' said Donald.

'you can say that again donal even lord Callan is enjoying himself' said Douglas.

'hey are you two going to let us go now' said Nathan.

'yeah you two have kept us like this all day' said Wilson.

the twins looked at each other.

'again?' said Donald.

'yes again' said Douglas.

'OW!' cried the two diesels as the twins gave them another good bump.

'that should shut them up for another good few minutes' said Douglas.

the fat controller was getting rewarded for his prized watermelons. he was just getting his medal when suddenly.

'fire in the whole!' cried a boy throwing an arrow at the watermelon.

BANG.

melon went everywhere.

'oh bother not again this is my fifth pair of trousers this week!' said the fat controller.

'my dress is ruined topham!' cried lady hatt.

'oh my what a surprise that was!' cheered dowager hatt.

'oh dear so much for the award ceremony' said the mayor.

everyone else however were very cross.

'someone get that stupid little boy!' cried the refreshment lady.

'he owes me a new hatt he does!' cried Jeremiah jobling.

'i just brought these shoes today!' cried mrs. kyndley.

and the boy ran off while everyone chased after him. hank's driver was chatting up some girls.

'howdy there pretty ladies how are we this evening' said his driver.

'that's not how ya do it driver' said hank.

the girls just walked off.

'in your dreams mate' said one.

'well that didn't go very well did it' said his driver.

'ya can say that again partner' said hank.

just then one of the girls jumped into hank's cab and kissed his driver.

'come here charming' she said.

hank was baffled.

'seriously that's just disgusting' said hank.

thomas and Percy smiled.

'well thomas i think everything turned out to be fine for everyone' said Percy.

'you can say that again Percy and i bet toby is just as happy' said thomas.

'you know what thomas you are a good friend to everyone and me' said Percy.

'thank you Percy your a good friend too' said thomas.

just then toby puffed up.

'room for one more you two' said toby.

'sure toby' said Percy.

'thank you for helping me get Henrietta back thomas' said toby.

'that's alright toby anyway that's what friends are for' said thomas.

and the three engines watched the festival together. and as for mr. collingson well he got what a deserved. he was to spend 6 years in the prison at London. but of course he wasn't alone because he had a room mate with him but the only problem was...

'guard please put me in another cell i can't stand this guy anymore he keeps calling me precious!' cried mr. collingson.

but of course nobody ever listened to him anyway. but i think mr. collingson got what he deserved don't you agree.

the end


End file.
